


Rivalries don't matter when teens fall in love

by Book_lyfe



Series: 30 Different Writing Prompts [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluffy, High School AU, I'm so much better at writing dialogue so I'm sorry about this, M/M, Rival Schools - Freeform, ahhhhhhh, but it is kinda cute, i guess, the ending sucks, there are like two lines of dialouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_lyfe/pseuds/Book_lyfe
Summary: Dean Winchester, a senior at Sioux Falls North, was the captain of his football team. He was the starting quarterback and was well liked and respected throughout his school. He got decent grades, didn’t skip too much, and got along well with most of his classmates. His only fault? He was dating the cheer team captain for Sioux Falls South, SFN’s rival school.





	Rivalries don't matter when teens fall in love

Dean Winchester, a senior at Sioux Falls North, was the captain of his football team. He was the starting quarterback and was well liked and respected throughout his school. He got decent grades, didn’t skip too much, and got along well with most of his classmates. His only fault? He was dating the cheer team captain for Sioux Falls South, SFN’s rival school. 

Obviously, no one knew they were dating. If they did, Dean can’t imagine what his classmates would do. Or even what Cas’ classmates would do.

The two had been dating for a year and a half now, and Dean loved every second of it. Well, except for the fact that he’s too scared to tell anyone. Now, Dean isn’t scared that people will ridicule him for being gay, everyone already knows. He’d come out at the beginning of sophomore year. Sure, people give him shit for it, but after proving how amazing he was at football, and that he could kick anyone’s ass, people sort of backed off of him.

Dean sees Cas nearly every weekend, and every Wednesday. Usually, they go somewhere out of town, or to one of their houses when no one else is home.

The two had met at the beginning of the summer before their junior year. They had both gone out to see a movie with their respective friends and had ended up sitting next to one another. At the end of the movie, they had talked for a bit, as they both had very similar reactions throughout the film until Cas’ friend Balthazar came over and instantly recognized Dean. He immediately informed Cas that he had been talking to an SFN quarterback. And then he promptly dragged Cas from Dean.

Luckily, they had exchanged their numbers before Balthazar had come over, and Castiel had texted Dean an apology twenty minutes later. They then spent the rest of the night texting back and forth, until about two in the morning.

They continued to text as Summer went on. Then, around mid-July, Dean asked if Cas would like to get dinner with him and then maybe see a movie. Cas had readily agreed, and so the two began dating.

Their first date had been at a diner Dean knew of, that his aunt owned two towns over. Luckily, his cousin Jo didn’t go to either of the two schools and therefore Jo and his aunt Ellen were the only two people that knew about the two boy’s relationship. 

Their first kiss had been on their third date as both of them had been too nervous on their first two dates. Dean had planned a picnic on the top of a hill on the edge of town. However, before they even made it to their destination, it randomly started to rain. Cas suggested that they just go to the diner instead, but Dean wanted to spend some time alone with him. Luckily, his parents were driving Sam up to a week-long camp that was roughly three hours away, and they would be staying overnight as well. So, Dean just took Cas back to his house. They still ate the food that Dean had packed, but instead of eating it outside on a blanket, they ate it on Dean’s bed, watching a random movie on Netflix.

At one point, Dean had just stopped eating his sandwich to stare at his boyfriend. He admired Cas’ sex hair, his pretty blue eyes, and his long slender fingers. Eventually, Cas noticed that Dean was staring and had asked him if he had food on his face. Dean, in response, had laughed and leaned in to kiss Cas on his lips.

The two continued to kiss for a long time afterward. Dean’s hands were everywhere, on Cas’ hips, up his shirt, in his hair, and Cas’ lips roamed just as much as Dean’s hands. When the two had finally pulled apart, hairy messy, clothing rumpled, lips swollen, they were both grinning. The kisses were messy and far from perfect, but really, that’s what made them perfect. 

Cas then laid his head on Dean’s chest, and the two fell asleep there, Netflix playing in the background.

When their junior year started, they didn’t get to see each other as much because of practice and school work. But they still made time for each other. Dean would go to Cas’ house on Wednesday nights as those were the nights no one but Cas would be home, and they’d have frequent date nights on Saturdays, as Fridays were when Cas and Dean had games. On their junior prom night, both of them skipped their proms, and instead spent the night together at a local drive-in, mostly making out in Dean’s car.

The summer before senior year was hard for a bit. Castiel’s parents took him and his siblings to Paris for a few weeks, and Dean hated being away from Cas for so long. As soon as the raven-haired boy came home, Dean took him to Ellen’s diner and spent the entire day with him, falling asleep in his car after watching the sunset.

During the fall of senior year, Dean constantly had to endure watching SFS’s running back flirt with Castiel when he was off the field. Everytime Dean saw Mick even get close to his Cas, he wanted to run over to them, grab Cas, and kiss him long and hard. 

Dean knew his jealousy was unreasonable as Cas always ignored Mick, but he still wished that he wasn’t afraid of showing off their relationship. 

The fourth day he had to witness Mick flirting with Cas, was the day that he decided that, with Cas’ permission, their relationship will become public before the first semester was over.

Unbeknownst to Dean, Cas already had a plan on how their dating life would be revealed.

It was the night of the state finals, and SFN was up against a team from further West. Cas was sitting in the bleachers, wrapped in a blanket, as it was 50 degrees and windy, and he could feel Dean’s nerves from his seat. He willed Dean to turn around, find him in the crowd, hoping that could calm him down. 

Five minutes later, Castiel got his wish, and Dean’s eyes locked with his own. Cas sent his boyfriend a thumbs up and a smile, and instantly notice Dean’s shoulders relax a bit.

Cas held rapt attention on the game, cheering at all the right points, and even jumping up and down when Dean faked a toss and instead ran to the end zone himself, making it there right before he was tackled, rewarding his team with the six points of a touchdown. 

The final score of the game was 29-25, and Cas watched as Dean was lifted up onto his teammate’s shoulders. Cas instantly jumped up, cheering for his boyfriend. He noticed Dean’s team setting him down, and Cas began to move. He ran down the bleachers, knocking into a few people, and apologizing quickly before continuing his mad dash. He jumped over the fence, landing on the bench below, scrambled off the bench, and sprinted towards Dean.

The field was already flooding with students from SFN, but Cas didn’t care. He shoved his way past the students and finally made it to Dean. 

There were a few students who noticed him, and the ones that recognized who he was, continued to stare, wondering why a kid from SFS was standing in front of Dean Winchester, the star quarterback.

Ignoring everyone’s stares, Cas grabbed Dean’s face and pulled him in for a kiss.

Dean grinned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Castiel, pulling him closer. The world seemed to fall away for both of them, neither of them noticing anything but the boy they were kissing.

After several long minutes, the two pulled away, grinning at each other. Cas leaned close to Dean’s ear and said, “Congrats babe, I knew you could do it!”

Dean laughed, “I didn’t!”

Unsurprisingly, it took awhile for the two schools to get used to Dean Winchester dating Castiel Novak. Dean’s brother Sam had stated that he already knew as he had snooped on Dean’s phone and read his texts. Cas’ brother Gabe claimed he saw Dean dropping Cas off one night, and the very long goodnight kiss that they shared.

After a while though, most people just accepted it, even though the rivalry between the two schools was still going strong.

Dean even started to hang out with Cas’ friends and Cas with Dean’s. This year, their senior proms were on separate dates, and they went to both of them, mainly because their friends wouldn’t let them just go to one. 

At the end of their High School days, Cas and Dean began packing for college. They weren’t going to the same college, but they were staying relatively close to one another.

Which, didn’t exactly last long. After Dean’s first semester, he realized he didn’t like his school’s campus much, and since Cas’ school had a better campus and his major, he decided to transfer.

The two stayed together throughout college, and once Cas was done with Med school, Dean proposed, and the two bought themselves a house.

After a year of being engaged, they got married back at Sioux Falls and spent their Honeymoon touring America.

Ten years later, they were settled down back in Sioux Falls, had two dogs, three kids, and were perfectly content with their lives. 

  
  
  



End file.
